<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y el ideal que ahoga en el barrio by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147544">Y el ideal que ahoga en el barrio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei iba a verle. <br/>Mucho a menudo, en su opinión. <br/>Cada vez Kota le decía de no volver, y cada vez el menor lo hacía, como atraído de la condición lamentable en que se encontraba el mayor, como si Kota fuera su misión de llevar a cabo. <br/>Y le odiaba por eso, odiaba la mirada en sus ojos, la piedad que siempre le hacía sentir inútil e insignificante, y asqueroso e indigno de su piedad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y el ideal que ahoga en el barrio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Y el ideal que ahoga en el barrio </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gota tras gota.</p><p>Así se había impuesto Kota, gota tras gota.</p><p>Abría una botella, olía un poco el aroma del sake o del vodka o del ron o del tequila, y luego la cerraba, y luego la abría de vuelta y sólo bebía un trago.</p><p>Así pensaba de hacerlo, al menos por un poco.</p><p>Pero un trago tras el otro las botellas terminaban, y así también el dinero, y él se encontraba robando unas botellas de shochu que sólo servían a quemarle la garganta y matarle el humor, hasta que se dormía en el suelo de su apartamento, sucio y con el aire viciado del humo de muchos cigarrillos.</p><p>¿Cuánto más podía seguir con esa vida?</p><p>Sin embargo, había intentado, claro que había intentado.</p><p>Se había graduado a tiempo, había encontrado un buen trabajo en una empresa honrada.</p><p>Su relación con Kei estaba feliz, tanto que se había encontrado a menudo pensando cuanto fuera perfecta su vida.</p><p>Sabía qué no iba a durar: debería haberlo presagiado, debería haber parado la euforia del chico inmaduro seguro de tener el mundo a sus pies, y darse cuenta que no existe una vida que siempre sea feliz.</p><p>Había estado ese dinero faltante, y sus colegas habían estado muy buenos a hacer echarle la culpa al novato.</p><p>Había estado una investigación interna, y luego una condena que no merecía.</p><p>Había estado el despido, y él que estaba escoltado a la salida, la cabeza baja y un deseo de gritar a que sabía de no poder ceder.</p><p>Porque seis meses antes, cuando todo había empezado, todavía tenía una dignidad de mantener.</p><p>De allí en adelante, todo había caído hacia un abismo de que aún no podía ver el fundo, y así se había encontrado en la situación actual.</p><p>Con el currículum manchado de una culpa que no tenía, nadie se había arriesgado a contratarle.</p><p>En principio iba a una entrevista tras la otra, al llevar su mejor sonrisa, la que no había tomado mucho para desaparecer de su cara.</p><p>Kei le había ayudado. O, más bien, había intentado.</p><p>Había dejado que se mudara a su casa, no le había hecho pagar nada, seguía proponiéndole oferta de empleo tras oferta de empleo, y apoyaba sus malhumores cuando le cerraban la puerta en las narices.</p><p>Al final, Kota ya no había suportado la situación.</p><p>Recordaba de haber vuelto a casa una noche, después del enésimo rechazo, y de haberse demorado frente al armario abierto, antes de tomar una botella de sake.</p><p>Nunca había bebido mucho, hasta ese momento, pero dentro de una hora la botella había terminado, y él se sentía mejor.</p><p>Cuando Kei había vuelto a casa habían peleado furiosamente, y Kota había llegado a un límite tan alto de su suportación de golpearle.</p><p>Una bofetada, nada más.</p><p>Sin embargo, el día siguiente había tomado sus cosas y se había ido, bajo los ojos llorosos del menor que trataba de justificar su gesto, y de decirle que sin un trabajo no podía ir a ningún lugar.</p><p>Kota sólo se había enojado aún más por su comento, y ni le había dignificado con una respuesta.</p><p>Con ese poco de dinero en su cuenta, había pagado el primero mes de alquiler por ese piso que odiaba, pero con que había tenido que conformarse.</p><p>Encontraba unos trabajos a tiempo parcial de vez en cuando, y eso estaba suficiente para mantener a raya el casero, que siempre parecía merodear detrás de su puerta, a la búsqueda de un alquilar que él casi nunca podía pagar.</p><p>Cuando tenía dinero en el bolsillo corría al conbini, cogía la primera botella que encontraba y volvía a casa, empezando a beber hasta que el alcohol le anulaba los sentidos, hasta que tenía también éxito de reír de su condición, hasta que le agotaba y le hacía dormir, y él estaba obligado a agradecer el sake o el vodka si tenía éxito de no tener pesadillos.</p><p>Kei iba a verle.</p><p>Mucho a menudo, en su opinión.</p><p>Cada vez Kota le decía de no volver, y cada vez el menor lo hacía, como atraído de la condición lamentable en que se encontraba el mayor, como si Kota fuera su misión de llevar a cabo.</p><p>Y le odiaba por eso, odiaba la mirada en sus ojos, la piedad que siempre le hacía sentir inútil e insignificante, y asqueroso e indigno de su piedad.</p><p>Pero ya nunca había levantado una mano contra de él, no podría haber vuelto a hacerlo.</p><p>Si le decía de irse y de dejarle en paz, si le decía de no volver, era para no dejarse ese espectáculo grabado en la mente, porque no era así que le habría gustado hacerse recordar, no por el hombre que todavía no podía evitar de querer.</p><p>Quitó el corcho de la botella de sake más cerca de él, e hizo una mueca al encontrarla vacía.</p><p>En un gesto de nerviosismo la echó contra la pared frente a sí y la destruyó.</p><p>Y luego se echó a llorar, porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer en esa situación.</p><p>Le había gustado poner su vida en orden. Le habría gustado volver a unos meses antes, cuando todo estaba más simple, le habría gustado poder volver a casa de Kei y abrazarle, ver una sonrisa en su cara y poderle decir que todo iba a estar bien, que no había nada para que tuviera que preocuparse.</p><p>Le habría gustado ser bastante un hombre de hacerle feliz, nada más.</p><p>En cambio, estaba encerrado en ese círculo, en ese piso maloliente fuera de que se escondían todos los sueños a que tenía que haber renunciado, presa de una mente envenenada por el aire y de castillos en el aire destruidos ya por el alcohol y por su inquietud.</p><p>La calle para alcanzar la muy deseada felicidad estaba cerrada ya por él, y sabía qué nunca podía volver atrás.</p><p>Cogió el móvil, y miró por un rato el número de Kei antes de decidirse a llamarle.</p><p>No debería haberlo hecho, porque sabía qué no era justo, porque se había prometido de no hacerse ver otra vez en ese estado, porque había jurado a sí mismo de mantenerse lejos de él, y dejar así que pudiera olvidarle, pero no podía.</p><p>El móvil sonó mucho tiempo, y estaba casi a punto de rendirse y volver a desesperarse cuando oyó la voz de Kei contestar.</p><p>“<em>¿Kota?</em>” preguntó, en tono vacilante, casi no pudiera realmente creer que fuera él.</p><p>“Hola, Kei.” murmuró despacio el mayor, al respirar rápidamente. “Perdona si te molesto. Sólo es que...” tragó, al morderse un labio. “Tenía ganas de oír tu voz.” terminó, en voz ronca, como cerca de llorar.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio antes que el menor respondiera.</p><p>“<em>¿Estás en casa?</em>” preguntó, práctico.</p><p>“Sí, estoy... estoy aquí.”</p><p>“<em>Vale. Espérame, ya voy.</em>” le dijo, firme, y luego cortó la conversación, como teniendo miedo que el mayor pudiera pedirle de no hacerlo, como pasaba a menudo.</p><p>Pero Kota no tenía intención de hacerlo, esa noche no.</p><p>Se levantó despacio del suelo, y tambaleó a la esquina de la cocina.</p><p>Sólo quedaba una botella de shochu. Además, barata.</p><p>No había algo más que pudiera beber, ni un yen en su bolsillo para salir y comprar una botella de algo.</p><p>Estaba harto, Kota.</p><p>Suspiró, y volvió a su ritual.</p><p>Gota tras gota.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún así, las botellas siempre terminaban muy pronto.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kei estaba sentado en el borde del sofá.</p><p>Estaba peor de lo que recordaba.</p><p>La última vez que había estado en ese piso, había notado como Kota al menos se preocupara de ordenar.</p><p>Ahora había ropa esparcida a lo largo del salón, ceniceros que parecían no estar vaciados hace días.</p><p>Y botellas vacías. Por todas partes, botellas vacías.</p><p>Kota estaba sentado en el suelo, las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>Miraba un tirón en la alfombra en aire absorto, como preguntándose cuando hubiera aparecido.</p><p>Inoo tuvo ganas de llorar.</p><p>Estaba borracho, se veía desde lejos, y del momento cuando había abierto la puerta no había dicho nada. Se había limitado a besarle, dejándole sentir el sabor punzante del alcohol en sus labios, y Kei había tenido dificultades a aguantar las arcadas.</p><p>“¿Por qué me llamaste, Ko?” preguntó, en voz cansada.</p><p>Trataba de no ser muy duro con él, lo había intentado desde el principio.</p><p>Nunca había comentado su ser constantemente borracho, haber renunciado en encontrar un trabajo o haber ido a vivir en ese lugar.</p><p>Kei nunca había dicho nada, pero tampoco había creído que el mayor pudiera acabar en ese estado.</p><p>Y no lo había hecho por una confianza incondicionada por él, sino porque sabía lo que sentían ambos, y entendía cual fuera su estado mental en momentos semejantes, y por eso había creído que la situación sólo fuera temporánea.</p><p>No, no confiaba en Kota, aún menos en ese estado.</p><p>La fe en la raza humana era un don que aún tenía que recibir, aún más si a la primera ocasión de dificultad el hombre que quería le había mostrado de no ser capaz de seguir adelante, con él no.</p><p>Yabu se encogió de hombros, y siguió jugueteando con el tirón en la alfombra.</p><p>“Te lo he dicho, tenía ganas de oír tu voz. Y tenía ganas de verte. Yo... la última vez te he echado de acá. Lo siento, Kei.”</p><p>Oh, Inoo lo recordaba bien.</p><p>Recordaba los gritos masticados de Kota, recordaba de haber tenido miedo que le hiciera daño y recordaba de haber salido de esa casa con una sensación aniquilante de derrota.  </p><p>Se puso en pie y suspiró.</p><p>“No importa. No estoy enfadado, yo…” se mordió un labio, al cerrar los ojos por un momento. “Me habías pedido de no venir, fue mi culpa que no te escuché, Ko.” terminó, y fue a tomar una bolsa de basura de debajo el fregadero de la cocina, empezando a poner en orden.</p><p>No podía evitarlo. Se sentía sofocar en esa casa, como si las paredes se le apretaran alrededor.</p><p>Como si, al borrar las botellas y todos los residuos de alcohol, Kota pudiera de repente volver sobrio.</p><p>“Deberías tratar de mantener un poco más ordenado, Ko.” le dijo luego, al sonreírle, como si su consejo fuera casual, como si el mayor no tuviera otros problemas de que preocuparse.</p><p>“Lo intento, Kei. Intento de mantener ordenado.” respondió Kota, y tuvo éxito de ponerse en pie después de unas tentativas. “Sólo es que esta noche estoy un poco cansado, por esto está tanto en desorden. Lo siento. Olvídalo, voy a hacerlo yo...” masticó, al intentar de quitarle la bolsa.</p><p>Kei le cogió firmemente la muñeca y le alejó.</p><p>“No es un problema, no me importa ordenar un poco.” echó un vistazo al cuarto y se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, un poco desanimado. “Hagamos esto: ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras yo sigo ordenando?” le propuso, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en la cara.</p><p>Kota lo pensó por un momento, pero al final pareció convencerse.</p><p>“Vale, me voy.” hesitó un momento. “Gracias, Kei-chan.” añadió, al pasarle una mano en la mejilla, y luego se fue al cuarto de baño.</p><p>Kei casi tuvo ganas de llorar por su gesto.</p><p>Un tiempo estaba tan cotidiano, y le gustaba tanto.</p><p>Ahora casi le daba asco, y no estaba así que quería haberse sentido.</p><p>No podía tener asco por el toque del hombre que quería, no quería que fuera así.</p><p>Quería de vuelta el Kota de quien se había enamorado, el que no bebía, el que todavía tenía una dignidad de salvar.</p><p>No era porque no le importaba de sus problemas que no tenía rémoras al ir en ese lugar tan escuálido, sólo era porque se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la esperanza que en el mayor todavía hubiera ese hombre, que pudiera volver de él, que pudieran volver a quererse como un tiempo.</p><p>Suspiró, y siguió tirado botellas y colillas de cigarrillos.</p><p>Estaba dispuesto a suportar, más y más, a suportar todo eso, a suportar el olor del alcohol, a suportar la falta de claridad de Kota y ese círculo en que se había encerrado.</p><p>Tal vez estaba verdad, al final sólo hacía falta hacerse un poco de daño para obtener lo que se quería.</p><p>Kei sólo se preguntaba cuanto dolor más tenía que infligirse, la vista de que tenía que suportar, antes de poder tener su felicidad junto a Kota.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía mejor.</p><p>Sí, se sentía mejor.</p><p>La ducha le había hecho recuperar, al menos en parte, del sake bebido esa noche.</p><p>Y ahora, mientras se miraba en el espejo un poco opaco del baño, trataba de decirse que tenía que luchar contra las ganas de seguir bebiendo, contra las ganas de volver a nublar su mente, contra las ganas de dormir, sin soñar, sin sentir nada.</p><p>Se limpió la cara con el agua fría, antes de volver al otro cuarto.</p><p>Kei había acabado de tirar todo lo que podía, y se había metido a ordenar la ropa esparcida alrededor del piso.</p><p>Kota sonrojó un poco, fue cerca de él y le cogió una muñeca, como para decirle de olvidarlo.</p><p>El menor hesitó por un momento, pero al final se convenció.</p><p>Se quedaron quietos en el sofá, al mirarse, como estudiándose.</p><p>Al final, fue Yabu que habló.</p><p>“Lo siento que te hice venir aquí. Sólo es que...” suspiró, al pasarse una mano en el pelo húmedo. “Te extraño, Kei. De verdad, te extraño.” terminó, al torturarse los labios con los dientes y las palmas con las uñas, gesto que el menor no pudo evitar de notar.</p><p>“Pues vuelve a casas, Kota.” contestó, casi exasperado. Sentía de haber hecho el mismo discurso demasiadas veces, y de no tener más ganas de defender una causa perdida. “Esta no es tu casa, tú… no puedes vivir así. No puedes seguir destruyéndote de esta manera. No puedes seguir bebiendo.” le dijo, y se dio cuenta muy tarde que sus palabras sonaban como una acusación.</p><p>Yabu sonrojó y se puso en pie.</p><p>“Bueno, ¡lo siento! No pedí yo de ser despedido por un error que no cometí, ¡no pedí yo de no estar contratado en ninguna parte sólo por un perjuicio! ¡Y no pedí yo de tener este jodido hábito!” le gritó en contra, al subir mucho el tono de voz, aumentando sus ganas de beber, sus ganas de quedarse sólo, meterse en una esquina del cuarto y emborracharse hasta olvidar su mismo nombre.</p><p>Kei levantó una ceja.</p><p>Se mordió los labios unas veces, como tratando de aguantarse.</p><p>Al final, no pudo.</p><p>“Nadie te obligó, Kota. Nadie te metió el sake en la garganta. Podías tomarlo de otra manera, podías dejarte ayudar. Estaba yo a tu lado, siempre fue allí, pero te dio igual y elegiste el camino más sencillo. Pues ahora no hagas la víctima, porque incluso si fuiste tratado injustamente, fuiste tú a elegir tu camino.” le dijo, en tono demasiado tranquilo por la rabia que efectivamente sentía.</p><p>Yabu respiró hondo.</p><p>Rápidamente, más y más.</p><p>Luego volvió cerca de Kei y le obligó a levantarse, al tenerle una mano bajo el mentón.</p><p>Ignoró su gemido de dolor, tenía demasiada rabia.</p><p>“¿De verdad piensas que no lo intenté?” siseó. “¿Crees que me entregué al alcohol porque me gusta, porque tenía ganas de arruinarme la vida?” siguió, al leer un velo de miedo en los ojos de Kei, sin preocuparse mucho de eso. “Traté de decir que no había estado yo, traté de decirlo durante las entrevistas. Traté de decirlo a ti también, y siempre me dijiste que no importaba, que iba a reconstruir mi vida y mi reputación, pero nunca dijiste que me creías. Me sentí como en un cuarto lleno de gente, gritando a pleno pulmón lo que pensaba y lo que me habían hecho, y nadie hubiera ni levantado los ojos. Me sentí como basura, Kei.”</p><p>Le dejó ir de repente, dejándole recaer en el sofá.</p><p>Luego fue alrededor del cuarto y abrió los cajeros de manera compulsiva, consciente que no hubiera nada de beber en casa, pero de todas maneras continuando a buscar, porque quería algo, porque lo necesitaba.</p><p>Nunca le había hablado a Kei de esa manera.</p><p>Nunca le había dicho como se hubiera sentido realmente, porque sabía qué el menor siempre había actuado con las mejores intenciones.</p><p>Le echó un vistazo rápido, y le encontró todavía parado en el sofá, las lágrimas que le rayaban la cara.</p><p>Tuvo lástima por él, pero no cuanta por sí mismo.</p><p>“No quería ignorar tus problemas, Kota.” le oyó decir, en un murmurio bajo. “Sólo quería... sólo quería ayudarte a creer que todo iba a estar bien. Y todavía puede estar bien, todavía podemos...”</p><p>El mayor interrumpió su búsqueda, volvió a su lado y le cogió de los hombros.</p><p>“¿Qué, Kei?” gritó, al verle llorar. “¿Qué podemos hacer, tú y yo? Ya no hay nada de salvar, ¿entiendes? Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que voy a ser de aquí en adelante. Ya no puedo volver a vivir en tu casa linda y respetable a fingir de buscar un buen trabajo, no cuando sé ya qué no me contratarían. Y, sobre todo, no puedo seguir durmiendo en tu cama y verme dirigir esa mirada de piedad, ¡sólo porque crees que eres mejor que mí!” cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió trató de controlar la voz. “Ahora vete, Kei. Vete de esta casa y no vuelvas. No debería haberte llamado esta noche, yo...” respiró hondo antes de seguir. “No quiero verte nunca más.”</p><p>La expresión que Kei le dirigió fue igual, o peor, de cuando le había dado la bofetada.</p><p>Y luego dejó de llorar, como si el asombro hubiera superado la tristeza.</p><p>Y se fue.</p><p>Así como había llegado, se fue.</p><p>Kota se quedó mucho tiempo quieto.</p><p>Se había quedado solo. Tal vez, era esto que quería realmente. Seguro era lo que merecía.</p><p>Se miró alrededor, con desolación.</p><p>Ni podía llorar, no tenía ganas de desesperarse. Sólo tenía ganas de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>Tenía ganas de beber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>